<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caged Bird by StarGazer7249</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289819">Caged Bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazer7249/pseuds/StarGazer7249'>StarGazer7249</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Child Expolition, Crossdressing, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Torture, Violence, child pornography</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazer7249/pseuds/StarGazer7249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nineteen years old Travis has spent the past seven years of his life enduring the worst kind of torture. All at the hands of a man who abducted him at twelve. Can he escape from an evil man or will he be forever his caged bird.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Travis has spent all of his teenage life trapped. He has learned the routine, but will it ever be good enough for Joe?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis inspected the apartment. Thoughtfully checking to see if he had missed a spot  or moved any items out of place. He had spent all evening cleaning and arranging the apartment - all in anticipation of Joe’s arrival. Travis stared at himself in the mirror, pulling his blonde locks into a bun and out of his face. He wore a tiny black dress with a slit at the side and, at Joe’s request, no underwear.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">’Just another way for him to make my life miserable.’ Travis  thought to himself. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">All the sudden, he heard the front door open. </span>He felt his pressure rising as heavy footsteps moved towards where he stood. He took a deep breath and wore his poker face. Joe leered over Travis and brought his face close to him. The man towered Travis in height, his muscular build contrast with Travis’s small petite figure. He was nothing short of intimidating.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Beer.” He commanded, before plopping into the recliner and turning on the television.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis made his way to the fridge, bringing a six-pack to the large man. He watched silently as the man chugged the alcoholic beverage. Crushing the can and dropping them to the floor one after another.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Pig.’ Travis thought as he picked up the cans from the floor. Joe was reclined and watching whatever sitcom rerun they had on TV. Travis dropped the empty cans in the trash bin before opening the refrigerator door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn’t allowed to use the stove or knives, so they always had microwaveable meals.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good ole TV dinner.” He said begrudgingly, under his breath as he tossed the plates in the microwave. Travis sighed deeply, missing the taste of actual food, a home-cooked meal to be exact. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of all the home-cooked meals he had missed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hurry the fuck up!” Joe shouted, startling Travis out of his thought. Heeding the warning, the boy took the plates with plastic silverware into the living room. He set the food on the coffee table before unfolding the TV dinner tray. He placed the food and silverware on the tray in front of Joe before setting up his meal. The man scoff down the plate while Travis ate what he could stand; he didn’t have much of an appetite. He rose to his feet, picking up the dishes before heading to the kitchen. He brought back a bottle of water and more beer for Joe, which he placed on the coffee table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come' ere, boy,” Joe spoke, sitting up in the recliner and reaching for Travis's hand before pulling the boy down to sit between his legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis said nothing, only stared straight ahead at the television as he felt Joe molesting his body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was revolting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yet, he remained quiet and sat still. Joe was drunk, fighting back would only mean Travis getting hurt. Joe’s erection pressed eagerly against Travis’s lower back. Joe lifted Travis on his lap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hope you used the toys, cause I won’t be gently tonight,” Joe warned, kissing a trail down the nape of his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘As if you’re ever gentle.’ Travis thought, instinctively pulling away from Joe’s touch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I did.” He replied truthfully, his face felt hot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joe lifted Travis off him. “Good.” He said, standing to his feet. “Let’s take this to the room.” He continued leading the boy into the bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joe took off his clothes and dashed them in a pile. Travis’s brow raised at the faint sound of keys jingle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joe sat naked on the bed, “Ride me.” He commanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis obeyed, his legs opened wide as he guided Joe’s length to his hole. He mounted the man and slowly grounded himself against Joe’s body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn, you’re still so tight,” Joe commented, squeezing Travis’s ass. Travis rode him feverishly, hoping that if he’d put on a good performance, that would satisfy Joe for the night. Joe finally came hard inside the boy. Travis collapsed on top of him, panting hard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joe flipped Travis onto his back, sticking his cock back into the boy’s ass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moved his large hands over the boy’s neck, tightened his grip around his neck with each thrust.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-stop...please...” He rasped, frantically clawing at his hand. The tears well in his eyes as he feared the worse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I fucking love you like this.” He said, a maniacal smile plastered on his face. Joe released another load into Travis then loosen his grip before finally taking his hand from the boy’s neck. Travis felt the man pull out and cum leaking out of his ass</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He coughed and gasped for air as the tears streamed down his cheeks. “I hate you.” He shouted the anger that built up inside him, finally spilling over. “I wish you were dead!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next moment was painful as he felt the firm blow of Joe’s backhand across his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis felt Joe’s large hand grab a fistful of his hair. He was dragged by the hair into the bathroom. Joe stripped him naked, and before long, he felt scolding hot water on his skin. All he heard was sadistic laughter as he cried and begged, seemly to no avail. Every attempt to stand was met with a kick in the side, to a point where he eventually just curled up in fetal position. The pain was so overwhelming he felt himself slipping out of consciousness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis felt Joe’s large hand grab a fistful of his hair. He was dragged by the hair into the bathroom. Joe stripped him naked, and before long, he felt scolding hot water on his skin. All he heard was sadistic laughter as he cried and begged, seemly to no avail. Every attempt to stand was met with a kick in the side, to a point where he eventually just curled up in fetal position. The pain was so overwhelming he felt himself slipping out of consciousness.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Travis</span> <span class="s1"> awoke to an aching body. </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">His ribs ached the most, and it was painful to breathe. ”Fuck.” he groaned, doing his </span> <span class="s2">best to sit up. </span> <span class="s1">Travis looked over to see Joe sleeping beside him. When he looked down, he noticed that he had on one of Joe’s shirts. </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">’How considerate.’ He thought sarcastically. He </span>carefully peeled off the blanket and, through the pain, forced himself to sit at the side of the bed. <span class="s1">In the past, he had made many attempts to escape Joe, each time failing. </span> <span class="s1">Still, he had hope. The thought of home and his family motivating him.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">’If you do nothing, you'll die here.” He reminded himself, thinking hard of the best course of action. Then it came to him, ’Keys.’ he thought, remembering the jingling of keys he heard in Joe’s pocket. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He winced, holding his side, ’I can move through the pain.’ He encouraged himself, slowly coming down to his knees. He crawled to the pile of clothes on the floor. ’Please be here.’ He pleaded, searching through the pile for the pants Joe wore. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis's heart dropped when he heard the jingle of keys.</span>
</p><p class="p2">’Shit.’ He thought, looking over to the bed. He remained still for a few seconds before cautiously, pulling the keys out of the back pocket.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moment felt far too surreal, were the keys to his freedom in his hands?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not wasting time, Travis crept out of the bedroom and moved as fast as he could to the front door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">’Fuck! Which one is it!’ he thought, frustratedly fumbling through the five keys on the ring. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Fuck.” Travis said softy to himself after a fourth failed attempt.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Dread washed over him when he heard a sound coming from the bedroom, followed by Joe’s voice. “</span> <span class="s2">Where the hell are you, boy</span> <span class="s1">?”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heard the man’s heavy footsteps moving towards him. Travis’s adrenaline kicked in as he tried the last key on the ring.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s3">His heart sank, nothing</span> <span class="s1">.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Where do </span> <span class="s4">you</span> <span class="s1"> think you’re going.” Joe’s voice came from behind him. “So, this is your great escape plan.” He chuckled dryly, taking the keys from the boy's hand. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis held his face in his hands, defeated, “I just want to go home.” he sobbed quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”You are fucking ungrateful.” Joe’s voice raged, grabbing a fistful of the boy's hair again. ”Seven years, I provide a roof for you for seven years.” He continued, pulling the boy through the living room and back into the bedroom. ”and not one, thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I AM ALL YOU HAVE!” He shouted angrily, dropping the boy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis felt a trigger go off inside him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whatever restraint he thought he had was lost, as the rage spilled over. ”I HAVE A FAMILY. THE THOUGHT OF THEM KEEPS ME GOING. YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”THEY THINK YOU'RE DEAD. NO ONE IS LOOKING FOR YOU. EVERYONE MOVED ON WITH LIFE.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis went silent for a moment. ”I don't believe you.” He said, wiping the tears from his cheeks, his voice lacking the confidence it had before. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without saying anything else, Joe left the room coming back minutes later with a stack of newspapers. ”Here.” He said, flipping the light switch and dropping the pile in front of the boy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”What is this?” Travis asked, looking over at the man. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joe gave a short, cruel laugh. “See for yourself.” He answered with an evil smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis looked down at the newspaper, his eyes catching the highlighted parts. ’Psychic predicts missing Florida boy, Travis Dean dead.’ he continued reading. ’Family plans funeral, without body, expressing gratitude for closure.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”See the date?” Joe asked to no response. ”That was only three years after you went missing.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”They think I'm dead.” Travis barely heard himself say. The man pulled out another newspaper. ”But wait, there's more! Keep reading.” He commanded eagerly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis shook his head. ”No. You're only doing this to hurt me.” He said as the tears flooded down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Yes, because no one is going to save you.” Joe said plainly, picking up the newspaper and reading it aloud. ”The parents of Travis Dean welcome a new addition to their family. In a statement to the press, Mrs. Dean said, ‘In a way, it’s like we have our son back.’ They plan to continue growing their family.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME ALREADY.”Travis screamed, feeling a mixture of anger and despair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joe's tone was calm. ”This will be your only fucking warning.” he continued. ”Scream at me again, and I won't only hurt you, but I’ll also hurt that family you love so dearly. And you know I make good on my threats.” He added as he picked the newspaper pile from the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Now get your ass back in bed.” He commanded and waited for Travis to crawl back under the blanket before turning off the light switch and leaving the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I hate you.” Travis cried, beating his fist into the pillow. He went at this for a while until exhaustion finally kicked in, and he fell asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he woke up, it was morning; Joe was gone. A single note left on the coffee table. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">’Will be back on Friday, I'll have a surprise for you then, don't pull any stupid stunts while I'm gone.’ The note read. Travis crunched up the paper and threw it in the trash. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very dark themes ahead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>’Will be back on Friday, I'll have a surprise for you then, don't pull any stupid stunts while I'm gone.’ The note read. Travis crunched up the note and threw it in the trash.</p><hr/><p>“I don't want your fucking surprise.” He said as if Joe was there listening. A feeling of rage washed over him as he thought back to the day he met Joe.</p><p>Travis blamed all the adults in his life, his free-range hippie parents, who led him to believe there was good in everyone and the sitter who was too preoccupied on her phone to notice he had left the house on a bike ride.</p><p> </p><p>He blamed himself for attempting to do tricks on his bike, which ended with him hurting himself. Joe came to his rescue that day but with ulterior motives. He remembered the man stopping with his car and offering him a ride back home.</p><p> </p><p>Travis took his offer, and the man helped him in the car and loaded the bike into the trunk. After Travis gave the man his address, Joe assured him that he would be ’home in no time.’ Travis alarm started to go off when Joe didn't turn at his stop.</p><p> </p><p>”Sir, that was my stop!” He remembered himself saying repeatedly, then all the sudden feeling the impact of Joe’s fist hitting his face. The punch knocked him out cold, and when he came to himself, he was naked tied to a bed with the man taking pictures of him.</p><p> </p><p>Travis shook himself out of that thought, noting that even after seven years, the memory was still fresh.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered the man forcing him into little girls' clothes and as he got older roleplay outfits and lingerie. He cringed at the memories of him in a short skimpy dress and Joe taking a round of pictures.</p><p> </p><p>Joe stopped taking pictures all together when Travis turned sixteen and lost some of his boyish looks. He didn't have any proof, but he was almost certain</p><p> </p><p>Joe sold the pictures. Travis remembered the man commenting once how ’his fans’ were going to love the particular shot he had taken. It made him sick knowing that some pedophile out there in the world, had him in their collection.</p><p> </p><p>Joe would argue that he wasn’t ’one of those sick fucks that fucked kids’ assuring Travis that he'd wait until he was old enough to enjoy the pleasures of an adult relationship. According to Joe ’old enough’ was sixteen, Joe calling it the ’sweetest sweet sixteen.’</p><p> </p><p>Travis felt nauseous at the memory, ’I have to get my mind off this.’ he thought as he began the chores , he was forced to do. Anything to get his mind of the past. Travis spent his days cooped up in Joe’s apartment. He did just about anything he could do to pass the time.</p><p>And the time did pass before he knew it was Friday. ”Fuck.” he groaned, that morning as he realized that it was the day Joe came home. ’Might as well get the day started,’ he thought as he made his way to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>He took off the Tshirt he was wearing and entered the shower. Travis closed his eyes and reveled in the sensation of the warm water on his skin. He was pouring soap on the sponge when he heard the bathroom door open then close. The boy quickly finished his shower; he brushed his teeth before wrapping a towel around his waist and entering back into the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Travis was confused when he saw Joe packing clothes into a duffel bag.</p><p>”What’s going on.” He asked and did his best not to sound alarmed.</p><p>”We’re leaving.”The man answered plainly.</p><p>Travis tilted his head now more confused than before. ”Where are we going?” He asked, genuinely unsure of what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>”It’s a surprise.” Joe retorted, zipping up the duffel bag. He pointed to the clothes that laid on the bed. ”I want you in those.” He commanded and watched as Travis got dressed.</p><p>The clothes fit a bit loose, but Travis figured he wasn't in the position to complain. Joe handed Travis a pair of sunglasses and a ball cap.</p><p> </p><p>”Listen carefully, because this will be your only warning.” he continued, his voice stern and commanding, ”If you run, I will hurt you, and I will hurt anyone who tries to help you. Do you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Travis nodded, ”Yes, I understand.” He answered, putting on the baseball cap and sunglasses.</p><p> </p><p>Joe picked up the duffel bag and keys from the dresser. ”Alright, let's go.” He commanded, leading the way.</p><hr/><p>As they stepped outside, Travis felt the urge to run to the nearest person. ’No.’ He shook his head. ’I have to think smart.’ He thought reminding himself of the threats Joe had made. Petrified of the consequences, Travis obediently followed behind Joe. He heard the man unlocked the car and he entered the front seat. Travis felt as if his heart would beat out of his chest as he buckled himself into the carseat. Flashbacks of the day he was abducted resurfaced in his mind.</p><p>Joe threw the duffle bag into the back seat before entering the driver side. “Where it all started.” He said with a smirk as he buckled himself in.</p><p>Travis bit his tongue, angry tears welling up in his eyes.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you about the cry?” Joe mocked as he turned the dial on the radio. The boy turned his face to the window as the tears streamed down his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joe sighed, seemingly annoyed now. “It's going to be a long drive.” He said, as he reversed and pulled out of the parking garage, before merging into city traffic.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you about the cry?” Joe mocked as he turned the dial on the radio. The boy turned his face to the window as the tears streamed down his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joe sighed, seemingly annoyed now. “It's going to be a long drive.” He said, as he reversed and pulled out of the parking garage, before merging into city traffic.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”You know what I never hear from you?” The man asked, stopping at a red light. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis sniffed back his tears and wiped his cheeks on his sleeve. “I don’t know.” He answered just to avoid the man’s wrath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Thank you.”Joe continued as he rolled his window down and lit a cigarette. ”Never any fucking gratitude from you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The light changed, and he took a drag from his cigarette. ”You’re always bitching and crying about every damn thing.” Joe complained, one hand on the wheel, the other holding his cigarette. “You should be fucking grateful I'm patient enough to put up with your shit.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis put his head against the car window as Joe continued his berating. He looked out at the busy street and thought solemnly of all the milestones he had missed—life experience he was ultimately robbed of. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before long, they were driving on a practically deserted road. Travis watched the sun go down in the distance. Sitting up, he looked over at the man. “I need to pee.” He whispered, loud enough for him to hear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man shot him a death glare. ”Hold it.” He demanded, turning his attention back to the road.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I can't.” Travis shot back. Joe let out a deep frustrated sigh as he reluctantly pulled into a gas station. “If you try to run, I will kill you.” He warned, turning off the engine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis felt his heart drop to his stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I won't.” He answered, hoping he sounded convincing. The truth was; he planned on running at the first chance he had.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unbuckling his seatbelt, he got out of the car. Travis adjusted his sunglasses as Joe put out his cigarette. He followed the man into the convenience store. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Hurry up.” Joe said impatiently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis hurried into the restroom, looking around, he immediately felt relieved when he saw a janitor cleaning in one of the stalls. He walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder, startling him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”The fuck you want.” The Janitor barked, standing to his feet. He was Travis's height and looked to be a few years older than him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I’m in trouble; I need you to call the police!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pleaded, desperation thick in his voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The janitor cocked his head, ”Who put you up to this, kid?” He continued accusingly. ”Was it Tony?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis shook his head. ”No one. I'm really in danger; please help me.” He begged, knowing that would probably be his only chance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Not much I can do, my phone is dead.” The Janitor shrugged. ”You’ll have to ask Renji at the counter to call.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Fuck!” Travis said aloud. He felt a wave of dread wash over him as the restroom door swung open.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell do you think you're doing?” Joe's voice came from behind him. Before Travis could run, the man grabbed him by the arm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Help me! Please!” The boy pleaded as he was roughly pulled out of the restroom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Hey, man! Let him go! The police are already on their way.” The janitor warned, following them.His threats fell on deaf ears as he followed them outside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I won't ask again.” He warned this time, pulling out a switchblade knife. Joe wasn't intimidated. He unlocked the car and pushed Travis inside. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man swung his switchblade recklessly, and Joe knocked it out of his hands. He threw a punch that knocked the smaller man off his feet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Travis watched in horror as Joe beat the janitor until he was bloody. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His knuckles were red from the other man's blood. He opened the trunk and dropped the limp body inside. Travis feared the worse but knew it would be best not to ask. He watched as the man entered the driver seat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis leaned up towards the front seat. ”I’m sorry.”He held onto the man’s arm. “I made a mistake; I’m stupid.” He pleaded but was pushed away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How fucking stupid can you be?” Joe questioned as he turned the engine on. “Put your seatbelt on,” he commanded while buckling himself in. Travis did as he was told, and they got back onto the road. Travis felt his heart drop to his stomach as he thought of his family and the threats Joe had made. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I’m sorry.”Travis continued his mind in disarray. “I panicked.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man shook his head. ”Just remember when more people get hurt that you started this mess.” He said with a dark tone as they drove down a long dirt road. Travis saw nothing but trees in the distance, ‘Where are we going?” He wondered anxiously, “Joe, where are we going?” He asked, hoping to get an answer from the man. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joe didn’t respond as they took a turn before pulling up to a wooden log cabin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re here.” He said, finally turning off the engine. “You’ll have a hard time running for help here, but you could try.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I won't run.” He insisted as Joe turned to face him. ”I’ll be good, I promise.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joe shook his head. ”God, you’re such a pretty liar.” He said, almost fondly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Come on.” The man commanded, stepping out of the car. Travis followed him to where he stood in front of the open trunk, Joe lifted the body from the car trunk and hoisted the smaller man over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”He’s not dead if you're wondering.” Joe informed, looking over at the boy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis let out a sigh of relief as he followed the man into the cabin. The boy watched as Joe took the other man into a room. He didn't ask questions when Joe came back alone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”You want me to forgive you.” He asked, moving to where the boy stood. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis nodded, knowing he needed to get back in Joe's good graces.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Show me how sorry you are.” Joe commanded, exposing his large, erected penis to the boy. He sat on the leather couch, a smirk plastered on his face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”You want me to forgive you.” He asked, moving to where the boy stood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis nodded, knowing he needed to get back in Joe’s good graces.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Show me how sorry you are.” Joe commanded, exposing his large, erected penis to the boy. He sat on the leather couch, a smirk plastered on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis quickly took off his sunglasses and shoes before coming to where Joe sat. He got onto his knees between the man’s legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Well, don't keep me waiting.” Joe said, impatiently prompting Travis to take his cock into his mouth. Travis slowly worked his way down the man’s length.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Don’t be a fucking tease.” Joe said, grabbing a fist full of the boy's hair forcing Travis to take more of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eye's watered as Joe took control of the pace. He pulled Travis’s head back further, fucking his mouth hard, his dick hitting the back of the boy's throat as he approached climax.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Fuck!” Joe shouted, finally shooting a load of hot, salty cum into the boy’s mouth. ”Swallow it.” He commanded, and Travis gulped it down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joe released his grip on the boy's hair, and Travis backed away gasping.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”What are you even fucking good for.” Joe berated, lifting his pants and boxers as he stood to his feet. ”Go make me a sandwich while I get cleaned up.” he commanded before buttoning his pants and walking away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis angrily pounded his fist on the floor. Taking a moment before standing up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He found the kitchen and got out what he needed from the fridge.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, as Travis placed the plate and beer on the table, he heard his stomach growl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess I should eat something too,” He said to himself before going back into the kitchen. He placed a plate in the microwave and hit the two-minute button.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the timer went off, Travis heard Joe's voice calling him. He quickly took the food out of the microwave and made his way to the dining room with a bottle of water.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis sat across from the man. “Sorry I got hungry.” He explained, before lowering his head to eat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I want to give you something.” Joe said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a flat square box.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis sat his silverware down, meeting Joe’s gaze. “What is it?” He asked, taking the box from the man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See for yourself.” The man answered, and Travis opened the box.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Do you like it?” Joe asked, with a smirk as Travis pulled out a black choker.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I do.” Travis answered, yet furrowed his brow as he looked at the necklace more intently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Un-fucking-believable.’ He thought to himself angrily, as he read the words ‘private property’ written on the leather</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Try it on.” Joe insisted, and Travis reluctantly put the choker around his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joe took the last bite of the sandwich and washed it down with his beer. “This way, you'll always have a reminder of what you are.” He replied, and Travis held his tongue but couldn't hide the frown that crept on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lowered his head again and continued eating. They sat in silence, but Travis knew Joe was staring at him, grinning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After finishing his meal, Travis collected the dirty dishes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come here,” Joe commanded, causing the boy to stop in his place. The man pulled Travis into a sickly sweet kiss. ”You’re mine. Don't ever forget that.” He whispered as he broke off the kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I know.” Travis replied, and despite being angry, he hid his emotions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Good.” The man smirked, ”Now get to washing those dishes.” He added, turning the boy around and slapping his ass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis felt disgusted but again held his tongue as he walked to the kitchen. He threw the empty can and water bottle in the trash. Then washed the dirty dishes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Running his hand through his blond hair, he let out a deep sigh before walking back into the dining room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man began undressing Travis with his eyes the moment he entered the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight, leave you limping for days.” Joe said, moving to where the boy stood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis frowned as Joe lifted him from the floor and carried him into the bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis was dropped roughly on the bed and forced out of his clothes. Joe climbed on top of him and kicked off his pants and boxers. ”Face the headboard.” He barked, flipping Travis onto his stomach. Joe grabbed the boy’s hips, pulling him onto his knees.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, God,” Travis screamed, his fingers clenching the sheets as Joe penetrated him forcefully. He gritted his teeth in pain, tears streaming uncontrollably down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Don’t be a bitch.” Joe barked again, grabbing a handful of the boy's hair and yanking his head back. Travis could tell the man was grinning. As he always got an insurmountable amount of pleasure from causing him pain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis squeezed his eyes shut as Joe pushed his face into the pillow. The man thrust even harder, relishing in the dominance he had over the boy before cumming inside him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He drained his fluids into the boy then pulled out, allowing Travis a minute to breathe before flipping him onto his back. Travis covered his face with his arm as the man plowed into him again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joe raped him for hours, fucking him in every position before finally pulling out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis felt disgusted as hot cum seeped out of his ass and onto the sheets. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he didn’t get cleaned, but it hurt every time he moved.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Need help?” The man asked, leering over him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis put his pride aside. “Yes.” He answered, surprising himself and reaching for the man’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joe smiled before effortlessly lifting the boy and carrying him into the bathroom. He sat Travis on the corner of the bathtub. And turned the faucet, adding bath-salt as the water filled up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See? I can be gentle.” Joe said as he helped Travis into the tub. He kissed the boy on his forehead. “Call when you’re ready to get out.” He added before leaving the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis wiped traces of the kiss from his forehead. He angrily threw the choker across the room before sinking into the water.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It doesn’t matter how nice you are to me; you’ll always be a fucking rapist,” Travis whispered loudly, a part of him hoping the man heard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even if he didn’t dare to say it directly to his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Travis soaked until the water was cold, but found it difficult as he attempted to stand. And felt jolts of pain in his lower back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Acknowledging that his attempts were futile, he called out to the man, who took a while but finally came.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You called,” Joe said in a mocking voice as he entered the bathroom. The man was shirtless, wearing only his boxers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He frowned when he saw the choker on the floor. “It fell.” Travis lied, and Joe shook his head but didn’t press the issue. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What would you do without me?” He asked as he wrapped the towel around the boy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I would be free.’ Travis thought to himself but assumed it was a rhetorical question. So, he said nothing as Joe carried him back into the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was surprised when he saw that the man had changed the sheets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joe sat him down gently on what Travis assumed was his side of the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he allowed the man to dress him. And didn’t object when he was pulled into his embrace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joe enveloped the boy in his big arms, and Travis fell asleep in seconds.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Chapter 6 will be uploaded much faster.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe sat him down gently on what Travis assumed was his side of the bed. And he allowed the man to dress him. And didn’t object when he was pulled into Joe’s embrace. Joe enveloped the boy in his big arms, and Travis fell asleep in seconds.</p><hr/><p>When Travis woke up, it was morning, and Joe was gone from beside him.</p><p>“Fuck.” He said angrily as he threw the covers off himself.</p><p>“Fuck my life.” He continued his anger, still at its peak. After finding his balance, he limped into the bathroom. Almost gagging the moment, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.</p><p>Resting his hands on the sink, he stared into the mirror. He looked over the bruises on his pale flesh with displeasure.</p><p>“That fucking bastard. I’m covered all in bruises.” He ranted to himself as he squeezed a dab of toothpaste on the toothbrush.</p><p>After brushing his teeth, Travis washed his face and walked back into the room.</p><p>He opened the room’s door and stepped into the hallway.</p><p>“Joe.” He called, limping down the hallway and into the living room. ”Joe.” He called again, this time standing at the entrance of the living room.</p><p>“Looking for me?” A voice asked from behind him. Travis spun around, startled to see Joe staring down at him. ”Did I scare you?” The man asked, and Travis nodded meekly in response.</p><p>Joe laughed, ”You scare easy.” He teased, ruffling the boy's hair. ”You wouldn't last a day in the real world.” He added with a grin, almost daring Travis to talk back.</p><p>Travis frowned slightly but remained silent. He felt Joe’s hands move down his back, and in the next moment, they cupped his ass. The man held Travis to him. ”It’s a good thing you have me.” He said, possessively squeezing Travis to himself. “Now, go make my breakfast.” He commanded, roughly smacking the boy’s ass. “I’m craving eggs, bacon, and sausage this morning. Do you think you can make that happen?”</p><p>Travis nodded; he winced in pain from the ass smack. He held back the tears that welled up in his eyes as he pulled away. Without looking up, Travis could tell that Joe was smirking.</p><p>“Was that too rough?” He heard the man ask.</p><p>”No.,” Travis answered, rubbing his arm nervously.</p><p>”Good.” Joe said before walking past him and down the hallway.</p><p>‘Damn.’ Travis thought as drops of tears slid his cheeks. He wiped his cheeks, not looking back as he limped to the kitchen.</p><p>Travis entered the kitchen and begrudgingly made the man’s breakfast. He was in the process of making breakfast for himself when he heard Joe enter the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Smells good.” The man said, picking up the plate on the counter. “Glad you didn’t burn anything this time.” He commented, taking a gallon of juice and a glass from the cupboard before walking away.</p><p>Travis sighed deeply. ’What I wouldn't give to be away from here.’ He thought as he made breakfast for himself.</p><p>After placing the frying pan in the sink, he took his plate and glass to the table. Joe had already begun eating when Travis entered the dining room. Travis poured juice into his glass and sat across from the man. They made eye contact for a moment before Travis looked away.</p><p>Joe smiled amusingly at the boy's response.</p><hr/><p>They ate in silence for a short while, when Joe finally spoke, ”Don’t think I forgot.” He said, setting the collar on the table.</p><p>Joe stared at Travis, ”Go on.” He commanded now with a sternness in his voice.</p><p>Travis frowned, but reluctantly put the collar on. ”And I want you to keep it on.” Joe added, and they went back to eating in silence.</p><p>When he finished, Joe wiped his mouth with his wrist and stood from the table. Travis could feel the man’s stares burning into his skull.</p><p>‘Finally.’ He thought, breathing a sigh of relief the moment he heard the man walk away from the table. Travis finished his breakfast and picked up the dirty dishes, taking them to the kitchen. After washing the dishes, he came back into the dining room and cleared the table.</p><p>He left the dining room and limped into the living room, only stopping when he heard screams.</p><p>His brow furrowed but ventured to where he heard the sound. Travis gulped nervously, his hand resting on the doorknob. The screams seem to grow louder as beads of sweat dripped down his face.</p><p>With caution, he opened the door and swiftly entered the room closing the door behind him.</p><p>Travis stood by the door, “What did he do to you.” He said under his breath as he inched closer to the Janitor. The man had his legs spread apart and positioned up by the chains cuffed around his ankles. He laid on what Travis could best describe as a bench, except the man’s wrists and ankles were bonded. Travis felt wrong for looking as the man was naked and blindfolded.</p><p>A voice in his head told him to leave, and he slowly backed away.</p><p>“Don’t leave...please.” The janitor pleaded, stopping Travis in his place. “Kid?” He asked, and Travis wondered how he knew it was him.</p><p>“H-Hey, it’s me,” Travis answered but stayed where he was at the door.</p><p>“Listen, you have to get me out of here.” The man begged desperation thick in his voice. Travis felt helpless and said nothing as he slipped out of the room. His heart pounded in his chest as he backed away from the door.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Joe’s voice came from behind him. Travis froze in place and couldn’t bring himself to turn around.</p><p>“Did you like what you saw?” Joe asked, coming down to the boy's ear. Travis bit his lips as he felt his dick get hard. ‘God. He’s corrupted my mind.’ He thought and felt himself on the verge of tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to fuck him?” The man asked, noticing the boy’s erect penis.</p><p> </p><p>Joe chuckled. ”I think we have more in common than I thought.” He said to a petrified Travis.</p><p> </p><p>“You would be the first one to fuck his hole.” The man continued, his hot breath trickling across Travis’s neck. “And he doesn’t even have to know it’s you.”</p><p> </p><p>Travis found himself considering the man’s words for a second before shaking his head seemingly in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I won’t force you.” The man said, shocking Travis.</p><p>He stared in disbelief as the man began walking away. “W-wait...Joe..wait.” Travis called nervously. The man turned to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He asked impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I don't like it?” Travis asked, unable to meet the man’s eyes.</p><p>Joe came to where Travis stood and rubbed the boy's shoulder, ”There’s only one way to find out.” Joe answered. </p><p> </p><p>”Okay.” Travis said, giving in to his urges.</p><hr/><p>Travis followed Joe into the room. ‘He won’t even know it’s you.’ He reminded himself in an attempt to prevent his opposition to the  situation.</p><p>“Answer me..you sick fuck!” The Janitor called out between heaving breaths. Joe caressed    his inner thigh, causing him to pull away as much as he could with the bondage.</p><p>”Get away from me!” The other man yelled, doing his best to seem threatening.</p><p>Joe chuckled loudly. ”I’m going to stretch your boy cunt real good.” He said as he made his way to the bathroom, coming back moments later with a bottle of lube.</p><p>Travis watched from the door as Joe worked on stretching the man’s ass. All while the man under him screamed in agony. Travis felt something awaken inside him. ’Fuck.’ He thought, biting down on his lips.</p><p>Joe turned to face him finally. ’Your turn.’ He mouthed, and Travis heart dropped to his stomach. ‘Fuck.’ He said, realizing what he was about to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe stepped aside, giving way for Travis to get closer to the other man. </p><p>The boy hesitated a second but shook his head as he was overtaken by desire. </p><p>Travis placed his dick at the man’s entrance, and seconds later, plunged into him. ‘Fuck.’ He cursed again as his hips pulled back and then thrust forward. He didn't last long inside the man and found himself shooting hot cum moments later. </p><p>His cock, finally softened as he pulled out. ’What have I done?” He thought, horrified as he gained clarity.  </p><p>His only thought was to run, and he didn't look back as he left the room. He limped as fast as he could into Joe's room and hid under the covers. </p><p>Travis felt disgusted in himself. ”I’m just like him.” The boy said aloud as his tears soaked the pillow. </p><p>He sat up slightly when he heard Joe enter the room. Removing the cover, he looked over to the man. </p><p>”Are you happy?” He asked, glaring at Joe. </p><p>The man grinned. ”Yes, I'm happy.” He answered, coming to sit next to the boy. </p><p>Travis went silent. </p><p>”And it looked like you enjoyed yourself.” Joe continued leaning down to kiss the boy. Travis pulled away. He curled up, his head on his knees. </p><p>”I don't want to be like you.” He whispered loud enough for the man to hear. </p><p>Joe chuckled loudly, ”I gave you an option to walk away, yet it's somehow still my fault.” He shook his head, and in the next moment, he had Travis's wrists pinned on the bed with one hand. Joe wrapped his other hand around the boy's neck. </p><p>“I’d argue that you’re worse than me.” He said while Travis gasped for air. </p><p>“P-please.” The boy begged, tears spilling down his cheeks. Joe laughed at the boy’s pleas but eased his grip before finally releasing him. </p><p>“Now, I want you to make yourself useful.” The man added as he stood to his feet. “I don’t want to see you in bed sulking all day.” </p><p>He looked down at Travis, who was sprawled out on the bed panting. “Understand?”</p><p>Travis nodded in response. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>He did as he was told, begrudgingly carrying on several chores throughout the day. </p><p><br/>The next time he saw the man was at dinner, where they ate in silence. </p><p>After dinner, Joe went back into what Travis assumed was his office. </p><p>While Joe was gone, Travis quickly made a plate for The Janitor and brought it into the room he was kept in. </p><p>Travis nearly gasped when he saw the pitiful state the man was in. His ankle was chained and he was sprawled on the cold floor. </p><p>Travis's heart sank to his stomach. ”Hey, it's me.” he said, his voice shaky. </p><p>”Kid?” The man asked, doing his best to sit up.</p><p>”Yes.” Travis answered, moving closer.</p><p>”How are you holding up?” The man asked, genuine concern in his voice.</p><p>Travis frowned, ’I should be asking you that.’ he thought, but answered the question truthfully. </p><p>”Not well.” </p><p>”That makes two of us.” The man replied, reaching his hand out to the boy. ”Help me sit up, will you?”</p><p>Travis nodded, setting the food and drink on the floor before helping the man sit up.</p><p>”That fag raped me.” He commented out of nowhere as he stared into space. ”I probably have aids now.”</p><p>Travis said nothing as the feelings of guilt overwhelmed him.</p><p>”The name is Eric, by the way.” He said, looking over to the boy. Travis replied with his name, and they fell into an awkward silence.</p><p>”Is that for me?” Eric asked, breaking the silence. Travis nodded and brought the plate and drink to the man. He took a few bites and washed his food down. </p><p>”How long have you been with him?” Eric asked, looking up from his food.”</p><p>”Seven years. He took me when I was twelve.”  Travis answered unable to meet the man’s eyes.  </p><p>Eric shook his head. ”That sucks.”  He said as he continued eating. </p><p>Travis nodded, unsure what to say next. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>”Will you come back?” Eric asked as Travis was leaving the room. </p><p>”Yes.” Travis answered and left the room. </p><p>He took the plate into the kitchen, made his way through the living room down the hall, and into Joe's room. </p><p>After brushing his teeth, Travis slipped under the covers next to Joe and fell asleep. </p><p>Travis woke up in the morning to Joe's erection pressed against him.</p><p>”Maybe you could help.” Joe whispered in his ear, seductively. The boy was half awake but obediently went down on the man. </p><p>The blowjob was subpar, but Joe didn't complain this time. Only reminding Travis to swallow as he came in his mouth. </p><p>Joe invited Travis to shower, and Travis followed him. </p><p>The boy noted how big the shower was, and purposely moved away from the man. </p><p>Joe came up behind him and reached for Travis's dick. ”Do you miss being in his hole.” He asked, his breathe trailing across the boy's neck.</p><p><br/>Travis felt a shiver run down his spine. </p><p>”Fuck.” He heard himself say aloud as Joe stroked him. The man’s large hand covered all 4 inches of his stiffened cock. Travis was embarrassed at his body’s response.</p><p>“Fuck.” He cursed again as he came hard in Joe’s hand. </p><p>“Do you want me inside you?” The man asked and Travis quickly pulled away.. </p><p>“N-no.” The boy stuttered creating distance between them. “I’m still sore from last time.” He answered truthfully. </p><p>Joe laughed, ”That’s never stopped me before.” He said but didn't take advantage of the boy. Joe picked up a loofah and being washing Travis. </p><p>Travis blushed, ’I can do that myself.’ he thought but remained quiet. </p><p>They finished their shower and got out together.</p><p>Joe handed the boy a towel and Travis followed him back into the room. </p><p>”A friend of mine will be joining us for breakfast.”  The man said, dropping his towel to the floor before walking into the closet.</p><p>Travis sat on the bed and waited for the man to walk back into the room. </p><p>”I want you in this.” Joe said, in his hand was a skimpy maids outfit.</p><p>Travis frowned but reluctantly put the dress on. After brushing his teeth, he made his way to the kitchen to start on breakfast.</p><hr/><p><br/>As Travis finished setting up the plates, he heard the doorbell ring. </p><p>”Get the door.” Joe screamed from inside his office. Travis felt nervous but walked to the door and opened it.</p><p>A ’Hello’ came from a voice belonging to a tall, lanky man. He looked to be equally as nervous as Travis. </p><p>”Hello.” Travis replied timidly.</p><p> </p><p>”Is Mr.Perkins around?” The man asked. </p><p>Before Travis could question who that was Joe came up from behind.</p><p>”Call me Joe.” He said stepping in front of the boy.</p><p>”Joe...we spoke on the phone.” The man said as if to confirm he was in the right place. </p><p>”Yes, I know who you are, Harold.” Joe answered, ushering the man inside. </p><p>”You can probably tell this is my first time doing something like this.” Harold said, taking off his hat. Beads of sweat dripped down his face.</p><p>Joe placed his hand on the man's shoulder.</p><p>”That is entirely understandable. How about you join us for breakfast, and we can get more familiar.”  The man said, and Harold nodded in agreement</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe lead the way, and they walked almost single-filled into the dining room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gestured to an empty seat, and Harold sat down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I hope I don't offend you.” Harold began as he got adjusted in his chair. ”But he is quite pretty.” He stared at Travis, who sat uncomfortably across from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joe looked over to Travis and smiled. ”Do you want to touch him?” He asked, now looking down at the other man. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The question causes Harold to nearly spilling his drink. The excitement spilling over in his voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” He asked, licking his upper lips with anticipation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joe laughed, and it seemed clear now that the offer wasn't a serious one. “No.” He said short and continued eating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harold's expression deflates as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry If I overstepped.” He apologized but only received a nod from Joe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Travis was unsure of what to make of the interaction. He couldn’t even bring himself to touch his food. The suspense of the situation stifling his appetite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you're finished, I can have you meet him now,” Joe said finally as he stood up from his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Travis could feel his heart drop to his stomach as he watched Harold stand from his seat as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want this place spotless before I come back,” Joe warned, leaving no room for leniency.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Travis nodded in response, quickly standing to his feet. He began clearing the table, and Joe watched for a few seconds before finally leading Harold away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when their eyes left him. The relief only lasted briefly as he felt the air knock out of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh, God.” He said aloud, now aware of the reason Harold was there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>’I have to stay calm.’ He thought to himself, doing his best to remain composed as he continued to clean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Travis felt grateful when Joe reappeared moments after he had finished cleaning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Not bad.” The man commented as he moved closer to the boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Travis instinctively backed away. Joe chucked dry, ”Avoiding me, are you?” He teased, only drawing closer to the boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Travis felt himself being cornered into a wall. A shiver went up to his spine as the man leaned down closer to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What’s the matter?” The man whispered in Travis's ear. ”Sad you'll have to say goodbye to your new friend soon?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Travis turned his face from the man’s gaze and is surprised when Joe moves away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harold.” Joe turned around only to meet the other man pulling up his zipper. “How was it?” He asked, and Harold seems ecstatic to ‘kiss and tell.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching into his pocket, Joe pulled out a pack of cigarettes. “Care for a smoke?” He asked, and Harold took a cigarette from the pack before following the man outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Travis felt a wave of despair wash over him. He was unsure what separated him from Harold or, worst yet, Joe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I’d argue that you’re worse than me</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joe’s words rang in his ears, and he beats at his head in an attempt to silence the voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The voice stops, and he does his best to reassure himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I'm nothing like him; I am a victim of unfortunate circumstances.” He said aloud, and a part of him doesn't even believe his words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heart sank again when he heard Joe reappear with a cigarette between his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You plan on standing there all day?” He asked, and Travis doesn't know how to respond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not waiting for a response, Joe walked into the kitchen, coming back moments later with a couple cans of beer in tow.</p>
<p>“Come on.” He ordered, and Travis knows better than to refuse.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Travis felt a warm wind hit his skin as he walked through the screen door. Joe and Harold were out on the porch, both seated, and Travis noticed only two seats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man tapped on his lap. “Come on, boy.” He barked before taking another drag of his cigarette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Travis walked up to the man and obediently sat on his lap. It was even more uncomfortable to have Harold's watchful eyes staring intently at him. Joe flicked his cigarette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”So Harold here was telling me how much he enjoyed your friend.” Joe looked over to the other man. ”Isn’t that right, Harold.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harold nodded in response. ”I’m eager to take him home. Hopefully, he learns to be as obedient as you.” He said, and it sounded like a compliment. One Travis didn't want to receive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Trust me; it will take a while to rear him in.” Joe chuckled, rubbing the side of Travis's leg. Travis cringed but remained quiet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Why don't you tell us which method worked best for you, boy.” Joe said, and their eyes focused on Travis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He almost shies away at the attention but answers truthfully. ”The beatings.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joe seemed satisfied at his response. ”You have to beat the will out of him.” He nods in agreement, and Harold's expression looks as if to take a mental note.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they got more comfortable in their conversation, Joe offered the other man a can of beer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Thanks.” Harold started. ”But I'm driving.” He chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joe shrugged, ”More for me.” He said, cracking open another can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harold flicked his cigarette next and stood to his feet. ”I should really get going.” He said and seemed almost scared that Joe would refuse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joe held up his half-finished beer can. ”Mind if I finish this?” He asked, although it didn't even sound like a question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harold shook his head, and Joe chugged down the rest of his beer. Travis felt himself being moved from Joe's lap as the man stood to his feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked back into the cabin, this time Harold leading the way. Travis stopped in place, “I need to pee!” He exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joe glared at him but allowed it warning that he come back quickly. </p>
<p><br/>Travis power walked out of the living room. Not wasting time, he went down the hall that led to Joe’s bedroom. </p>
<p><br/>Almost to the bedroom, Travis stopped when he saw Joe’s office door opened a crack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I shouldn't.’ He thought to himself, but curiosity bests him, and he enters the office. </p>
<p><br/>Travis flicked the light switch only to see a seemingly normal office. The first thing he noticed was how neat it was. </p>
<p><br/>He quickly moved to the desk and began searching in the drawer. </p>
<p><br/>”What am I even searching for?’ He thought to himself. ‘If there were a phone with signal Joe would probably keep it in a safe.’ </p>
<p><br/>But it's when he feels defeated that he stumbles upon something sharp in the back of the last draw. He looked more intently only to find the switchblade the janitor swung at Joe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>An idea comes to mind as Travis quickly picked up the knife. Closing the drawer, he ran to the door and flicked the light switch off before leaving the room. He ran into the bedroom and placed the blade under his pillow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he walked back into the living room, Travis rubs his hand on his clothes. “Took you long enough.” He heard the man say and almost jumps. </p>
<p><br/>Travis noticed Joe's clothes were wet and looked out the window. The rain seemed to be pouring down heavy now. </p>
<p><br/>”Glad that's fucking over with.” Joe said before plopping down on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He snapped his finger at Travis. “Get me a couple of beers. I want to celebrate.” He ordered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Travis does as he’s told and comes back moments later with cans of beers. From the side of the couch, he watched as the man chugged down his beer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joe was seemly drunk after the last can. He stood to his feet, almost shakily, and walked to where Travis was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanna be inside you.” He slurred into the boy's ear, and Travis shuddered. Taking his hand, Joe led him into the bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Present yourself.” He barked the moment they entered the room. Travis does as he’s told and get on all fours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joe unbuckled his pants and climbed behind him. He pulled the boys tongs string to the side and penetrated him mercilessly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Travis closed his eyes. ‘This is what I deserve.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thinks as Joe thrust in and out of him. To the boy's relief, after a while, Joe finally cums inside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felts the cum drip out his hole as Joe pulled out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good Whore.” He commented, pulling up his pants before falling over to his side the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rolled onto his back and seemed to pass out drunk. Travis felt his heart beating fast as he crawled to his side. He laid there a few minutes just to make sure the man was asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After some time, he felt ready to make his move. He reached under his pillow and, with haste, grabbed the switchblade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn't even hesitate when he slices at Joe’s throat. And he is unsure if he cut anything vital.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn't stay long enough to find out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Travis raced out the bedroom door and down the hall in a burst. He doesn’t have a plan but runs out into the rain, his adrenaline pumping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Through the rain, he hears Joe’s voice but doesn’t look back</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Fuck.” He cursed as he hid behind a tree. It doesn’t take long until he's wet, cold, and shivering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leaving.” Was all he heard, before quickly jumping away from the tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joe's expression looked almost sympathetic,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I know you didn’t think this through.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Travis held out the switchblade</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I’m willing to forgive you. Pretend this never happened.” The man continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Stay back.” The boy screamed, and Joe holds up his one hand as if in surrender, the other pressed a towel against his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You want to leave?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Travis nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man sighs. “Fine. I’ll let you leave. But let me ask you when you get back, will you tell everyone you were a victim or accomplice?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Victim!” Travis shouts. “I’m a victim.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joe simply shook his head, “The recordings I have would say otherwise. I won’t think twice to release them if you run.” The man moved closer as he spoke, ”And trust me when I say the camera in that room got a good shot of the enjoyment on your face.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Travis stood in shock but, moments later, drops his hands to his side, the blade falling out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right.” He admits and is now sobbing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joe reached out his arm. “Come, my little bird.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He says, and Travis runs into his embrace, “We’re no different. Both monsters in our own right.” And Joe kisses the top of the boy's head lovingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walk back to the cabin, arms wrapped around each other. Travis finally seeing things as they were reluctantly accepting his fate as Joe’s caged bird.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank You for reading. Please stay tune for more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>